Semana Kataang
by Kira97
Summary: <html><head></head>Día 7: Él ya no recordaba el día de la semana... Ella aún frecuentaba el lejano recuerdo de aquel primer beso en la oscuridad.</html>
1. Día 1: Sello

Hola de nuevo ^^

Como de seguro se enteraron, va a haber una semana Kataang. Pues yo quería participar pero a la hora en que quise inscribirme me di cuenta que ya estoy atrasada por como 5 días...

Así que haré mi propia semana Kataang empezando hoy, yay!

Sé que he dejado de escribir por bastante tiempo, así que tomaré todo eso que se ha fermentado en mi cabeza y haré una super lluvia ácida de ideas.

Al no haber escrito por un rato (y nunca antes haber participado en una semana kataang) me gusta ver ésto como un reto de escritura, así que espero que lo disfrutes ^^

PD: Debería estar estudiando física...

Avatar: El último maestro aire no me pertenece.

Clasificación: T

o-o-

Día 1: Sello.

Pudieron haber sido mucho más discretos en lo que concernía a un tema tan delicado para el joven guerrero de la Tribu Agua. Sokka incluso comenzaba a pensar que frecuentaban este tipo de cosas para echarle en cara lo desorientado que podía llegar a estar después de la noticia del compromiso entre su hermana menor y el Avatar.

Dejó salir un suspiro antes de comenzar a caminar en dirección al pequeño grupo de chicas sentadas sobre el césped, su misión: Tener una pequeña charla con su hermana.

Tanto Katara como las pocas acólitas que le acompañaban le miraron confundidas cuando le preguntó a la joven maestra-agua si podían hablar un momento. El fúnebre silencio que inundó al pequeño grupo segundos antes de que Sokka arribase le dejó una sospechosa idea hacia lo que sea que fuese lo que estaban hablando, mas le restó importancia una vez que se alejaron.

La joven de ahora diez y nueve años miró extrañada a su hermano luego de que le invitase a tomar asiento en una de las bancas del jardín, curiosamente, apartada lo suficiente para que la conversación no llegase a oídos de nadie mas.

-¿Sucede algo, Sokka? ¿Aang está bien?- Preguntó preocupada. Un fugaz brillo de anticipación en sus ojos.

-Sí, Aang está bien. Los curanderos dicen que solo necesita un par de días más de reposo, y saldrá como nuevo. -Comentó señalando con el pulgar la reducida construcción a sus espaldas, misma que servía de enfermería en el Palacio Real de la Nación del Fuego.

-¿Entonces qué pasa?- Cuestionó curiosa.

El joven guerrero tomó aire, preparándose para tomar una responsabilidad que debió pertenecer a su madre.

-Katara...-Exhaló poco antes de continuar.-...Lo siento, pero tenemos que hablar acerca de esa...esa...cosa, en tu cuello.

-Ugh, Sokka...- Reclamó cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos.- No vas a empezar de nuevo con lo del collar, ¿o sí?

-No me refiero al collar, hermanita.- Agregó con una mueca.- Hablo de esa...marca.

Katara no captó el porqué su hermano mayor señalaba una zona expuesta de su cuello, justo por debajo de la clavícula. La morena le miró extrañada mientras imitaba el movimiento de Sokka y se acercaba una mano al lugar señalado. Un leve dolor propagándose, cosquilleándole el cuello.

Entonces lo recordó... ¿Cómo olvidarlo?

Ese había sido el punto exacto en donde Aang le había besado la noche anterior, durante aquella mágica e ilícita visita de media noche. Era como si todos en el palacio se hubiesen enterado que la joven maestra no llegó a su habitación después de visitar a su novio la noche anterior...

Todos excepto Sokka, por supuesto.

-o-o

Bien, ahí va la primera de la semana ^^

No sé de donde salió el que Aang estuviera en la enfermería, aunque me gusta pensar que resultó herido luego de alguna super batalla con rebeldes o algo así x3

Además que apostaría que, al menos una vez, Sokka llegó a notarle una de esas "marcas" a Katara xD

Gracias por leer.


	2. Día 2: Promesa

Haló! x3

Pues aquí traigo el siguiente capítulo ^^

Ahora sí que la lluvia ácida de ideas estuvo canija...comencé a escribir esto a penas terminé el de ayer xD

Espero que lo disfrutes.

Avatar:El último maestro del aire no me pertenece.

Clasificación: T

-o-o

Día 2: Promesa.

No era algo tan sencillo de responder. No era como si se les hubiese preparado para ello toda su vida.

-¡Solo responda, por favor!- Exigió un reportero de entre la masa de ansiosos pescadores de chismes.

El _flash _de las cámaras le cegaba, su visión se volvía nublada y sus ideas confusas.

-No...no estoy segura...

-¡¿De qué no esta segura, maestra Katara?!- Gritó un fotógrafo.

No tenían más de tres días de haber vuelto de su luna de miel; más los reporteros, fotógrafos y de más ya les estaban esperando con una enorme carga de preguntas tan nuevas para ellos, una siendo aún más desconcertante que la anterior.

Con la Isla del Templo del Aire aún siendo un semi-desarrollado dibujo sobre un plano, la idea de tener un bebé no era algo que les hubiese cruzado por la mente todavía.

Los grises ojos de Aang encontraron los de su esposa, y entre el desenfrenado alboroto e insistentes gritos, logró divisar una mirada en particular: "Ayúdame."

Había entrenado toda su vida para salvar al mundo, pero su vida no significaba mucho si no podía rescatar a aquella que ahora era su mundo.

-¡Suficiente!- Exclamó haciendo a un lado a algunos de los nobles que le obstruían el paso para llegar al estrado donde Katara aún era atacada por atrevidos cuestionadores. Se puso de pie y extendió los brazos, cubriendo a su esposa de los incesantes _flashazos.- _¡Han sido suficientes preguntas por hoy!

Katara -que había cerrado los ojos con fuerza- alzó la mirada a penas escuchó la voz de Aang, misma a la que le siguió un rotundo silencio. El joven Avatar se aclaró la garganta.

-Gracias a todos por su atención, pero tanto mi esposa como yo estamos un poco agotados por el viaje.- Comentó relajando su postura - Si gustan, podemos acordar una reunión mañana y yo personalmente responderé a sus preguntas.

En eso se escuchó un grito entre la multitud...

-¿Acaso también piensa dejar para mañana el legado de los maestros-aire?

...y el bullicio estalló de nueva cuenta.

-¡YA BASTA!- Se escuchó la voz de la nueva Jefa de Policía.- ¡Se acabó el interrogatorio!- Añadió mientras hacía una seña con la mano derecha, ordenando así que sus oficiales comenzaran a pastorear a la prensa lejos del estrado. -Ya no hay nada que ver aquí.

Aang se dio media vuelta para encontrar a Katara, quien desvió la mirada avergonzada. Aang estaba seguro que hubiese escuchado algo salir de los labios de su esposa de no ser por Toph, quien subió a la tarima y se acercó a ellos.

-Creo que lo mejor es que vayan a casa y se relajen un poco. Yo me encargaré de ellos.- Dijo con una sonrisa comprensiva.

-Gracias, Toph.

-Por nada, Pies ligeros.- Jugueteó Toph.- Sabes que estoy aquí para ayudar. -Agregó señalando la placa que tan orgullosamente portaba.

Aang asintió y su corazón pareció dar un salto en cuanto notó que Katara ya no estaba a su lado, sino bajando por los escalones del estrado, cabizbaja.

La joven maestra se acercó a Appa antes de darle un par de palmaditas en la nariz; entonces escuchó la voz de su esposo a sus espaldas.

-Katara...- Llamó mientras colocaba ambas manos sobre cada uno de sus hombros, logrando que la joven volteara la mirada en dirección al joven maestro-aire.- Amor, ¿qué ocurre?

-Nada...- Respondió volteando la mirada en dirección al enorme bisonte frente a ellos.- Solo estoy algo cansada.

El Avatar asintió incrédulamente antes de ayudarle a subir en la montura y tomar las riendas. Sentado sobre la cabeza de Appa, Aang volvió discretamente la vista hacia la solitaria figura que miraba al vacío con melancolía.

-Bien, vayamos a casa...- Dijo antes de dar la orden para que su viejo amigo despegase.

* * *

><p>Appa soltó un gruñido una vez divisó la casa en la que Aang y Katara se estaban hospedando mientras se le agregaban los últimos detalles a los planos de la Isla del Templo del Aire. No era un palacio o una mansión, de hecho se asemejaba mucha a la casa en la que se tuvieron que quedar durante sus estancia en Ba Sing Se hace ya tantos años.<p>

Katara fue la primera en bajar de Appa, pudo haber sido la primera en entrar a la casa si esa mano no hubiese sujetado la suya tan firmemente. Volteó a ver a Aang, quien le observaba con una notable preocupación.

-Katara...dime qué sucede. Por favor, amor.

Los azules ojos se le encendieron con lágrimas y estuvo a punto de pedirle a Aang que le soltase, pero, ¿a donde iría?. ¿Cómo era posible escapar si la única persona que podría llegar a confortarte era esa misma que provocaba tan extraño sentimiento?

-Lo siento...- Murmuró encontrando su mirada.- Creo que todas esas preguntas me tomaron por sorpresa.

-Amor...- Llamó Aang, una de sus manos encontrando la barbilla de Katara, provocando que la joven alzara la mirada.

-Sé que nunca me forzarías a ésto, Aang. -Le interrumpió. Y, a juzgar por la reacción del joven, su esposa le había arrebatado las palabras de la boca.- Y tú sabes que te amo. Pero no estoy segura si ésto funcione con este tipo de cosas yendo y viniendo, y siguiéndonos a todas partes.

Aang sabía perfectamente a lo que Katara se refería.

Fue en la mañana del segundo día de su luna de miel cuando el primer halcón mensajero se posó sobre la orilla de la ventana que daba a la habitación. Katara pensó que podría atrapar al ave y comerlo durante el desayuno sin remordimiento alguno, pues había forzado a su esposo a ponerse de pie antes que el sol siquiera hubiese salido.

La fresca briza que corría por el Templo del Aire del Sur comenzaba a apoderarse de la calidez que sus cuerpos habían depositado en aquella cama la noche anterior. Katara había fingido demencia ante el suspiro que escapó de los labios de su esposo a penas terminó de leer el mensaje.

Por su lado, el joven Avatar optó por ignorar la carta, arrugando el papel entre sus manos y dejándolo caer discretamente dentro de un bote de basura cercano.

Sin embargo, esta situación no era algo de lo que escaparían tan fácilmente.

No importaba en donde estuviesen, la playa, la habitación, en uno de los callejones más remotos del templo o incluso bajo el agua -Katara estuvo a punto de lanzar un feroz látigo de agua al inofensivo animal en más de una ocasión.-. Parecía no haber escape.

Y así resultó por los tres meses que, se supone, serían solo para ellos dos.

Aang no pudo evitar la urgencia de envolver el cuerpo de su esposa entre sus brazos, dejando que ella recargase su cabeza en su pecho.

-Sé que no es tu culpa...-Murmuró al borde del llanto.- ...es que no sé por qué todavía me siento de ésta forma.- Agregó, la camisa de Aang arrugándose bajo sus manos.- Te amo, más que a nada en éste mundo...pero no quiero que sea éste mundo el que nos separe.

-No te preocupes por eso...- Comentó el joven Avatar.- Tal y como dijo Zuko: De ahora en adelante, solo la muerte nos separará.

Katara sonrió ante el recuerdo que le brindaban las familiares palabras.

-¿Es una promesa?- Preguntó en una voz casi inaudible.

-Es una promesa.- Aseguró mientras plantaba un beso sobre la frente de la morena.

En eso se escuchó el gañido de un halcón mensajero que surcaba por algún sitio sobre sus cabezas, haciéndoles correr de inmediato dentro de la casa.

-o-o

Ya sé...

Ayer fue algo un poco más cómico (pero hey!, esto es más difícil de lo que pensé...) así que, por qué no algo de drama para el segundo día?

Espero la hayas disfrutado y recuerda que todo tipo de comentarios, críticas, antorchas, torturas y postres son bienvenidos (ya extrañaba escribir eso w)

Gracias por leer.


	3. Día 3: Oscuridad

Hola! ¿Como va todo, humanitos de la creación? ^^

Yo aquí vengo pa' cumplirles con la historia de hoy :3

Pero antes que nada quiero agradecer a mi nueva hermanita: Saraí por las ideas :3

Te debo una sis :D

Y por supuesto a Lover fics1 y lupita leal por seguir apoyándome con esta historia. Gracias, chicas ^3^

Además de ustedes, lectores que se mantienen entre la neblina del anonimato xD esos que siguen aguantando mis cursilerías :3 Se les amodora, gente bonita.

Y sin más preámbulo, les presento el fic de hoy ^^

Avatar: El último maestro del aire no me pertenece.

Clasificación: M

-o-o

Día 3: Oscuridad.

Hubo tanto que pudieron haber hecho aquella noche de otoño; sin embargo, ambos sabían que lo que fuese que decidieran hacer, terminarían envueltos entre las tibias sábanas de algodón que cubrían sus desnudos cuerpos.

* * *

><p>Un relámpago desgarró el cielo, seguido por un enorme estallido en una de las plantas de luz de la Isla del Templo del Aire.<p>

-Ugh...Maldición.- Murmuró Katara a penas se dio cuenta de que no podría terminar de leer el último capítulo del libro que redactaba la historia de las viejas aventuras que compartió con sus amigos hace tanto tiempo, mismo que había conseguido en la biblioteca de Ciudad República hace unos cuantos meses.

Arrugó la nariz en un intento por divisar algún objeto en la oscuridad que ahora le envolvía. Nada.

Se re-acomodó sobre el sofá, cubriéndose con una de las túnicas de Aang.

Esa noche se cumplían dos meses desde su último abrazo, su último beso. Katara estuvo a punto de reventar en llanto cuando Aang le dijo que requerían de su presencia en una de las juntas de Ba Sing Se, esas que solían durar de tres a cinco meses. Era algo que sabía por experiencia.

Se había perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que notó la mesita frente al sofá. Colocó el libro, dejando que un sonido sordo inundase la habitación.

Estuvo por ponerse en pie cuando escuchó el crujir de la puerta principal.

Había alguien en la casa.

Sintió que su cuerpo se congeló al instante que escuchó el eco de los pasos sobre el suelo de madera.

-¿Aang?...- Llamó temerosa. Estaba casi segura de haber cerrado la puerta con llave.

Silencio.

Asustada, se acercó a la cómoda que se encontraba justo al lado de la entrada de la cocina. La cómoda donde Aang siempre le dejaba un jarrón con flores antes de partir a sus viajes.

La morena tomó el agua del jarrón y esperó unos cuantos segundos antes de localizar la alta figura que se acercaba a ella.

Afortunadamente, el látigo de agua fue más rápido.

Una familiar voz... no, un grito fue lo que se escuchó en la oscuridad.

-¡¿Aang?!- Exclamó la joven mientras se arrodillaba cerca de su desconcertado esposo.- ¡¿Acaso quieres que me dé un ataque?!

-¿Disculpa?- Cuestionó en tono de broma.- Pero creo que el atacado fui yo...

-¿Qué haces aquí?...Pensé que la junta duraría mucho más.- Comentó mientras se ponían de pie.

-Yo también...-Comentó con una sonrisa.- Te extrañé demasiado, Amor...- Dijo con ese tono de voz que hacía que las rodillas de la joven se debilitasen.

Aang sonrió, sabiendo que en algún lugar entre la oscuridad de la habitación estaba su esposa, sonrojándose mientras abrazaba su fino cuerpo contra el suyo. Katara encontró las mejillas de él, y acercó sus labios casi instintivamente.

Y de repente, el peso del cuerpo de su esposo ya le había acorralado contra el colchón.

Una simple, sencilla y solitaria vela rojiza sobre la cajonera al lado de la cama iluminaba lo suficiente en aquella habitación.

El río de húmedos besos que corría por el cuello de la morena logró distraerla lo suficiente para no notar el momento en el que Aang había removido el holgado camisón azul, cuya finura le daba un efecto casi transparente.

Aang dejó salir un leve gemido cuando sintió las uñas de Katara clavarse en sus hombros, arañándole la espalda y suspirando suavemente en su oído. Había extrañado ésto por tanto tiempo, había extrañado el sabor de sus labios, la suavidad de su piel, los oscuros mechones de cabello que quedaban atrapados entre sus dedos al recorrer la línea de su espalda. Extrañaba poder sentirla suya.

La morena piel se erizó en cuanto el sexo del joven Avatar quedó atrapado entre sus cuerpos, una risita escapando de sus labios. Su mano encontrando la barbilla de Aang, obligándole a encontrar los azules ojos en medio de la noche.

-Te amo...- Murmuró acercándole a un nuevo, largo y apasionado beso.

-Yo también te amo, Katara. Más que a nada en el mundo.

Katara no pudo evitar el inclinar su cabeza en el momento en el que reconoció la presión que penetraba su cuerpo en una forma tan familiar. Las manos de él recorrían la oscura piel con un balance perfecto entre dulzura y posesión, la combinación que ella anhelaba sentir desde siempre.

Su respiración coordinada a la perfección con sus movimientos.

La morena no pudo aguantar lo que hubiera deseado, el nombre de su marido resbalando de sus labios en un débil grito; dejó caer su cabeza lentamente sobre el hombro del joven Avatar.

Aang no se quedaba atrás, las pulsaciones que el paraíso entre las piernas de su esposa le enviaba tomó lo mejor de él. Hundió su rostro en la cascada de cabello que se escurría por los hombros de Katara y sonrió; también había extrañado su aroma.

-Aang...- Le escuchó murmurar a su esposa, su respiración recuperándose de las olas de placer que corrían una tras otra por todo su cuerpo.- Por favor...

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó, sintiendo como las delgadas uñas liberaban sus hombros lentamente. Respiró hondo.

-Hazme un favor...

-Lo que sea...- Respondió mientras removía un mechón de cabello del rostro de su esposa.

-¿Podrías...- Su boca se abrió para decir algo, pero ningún sonido salía. Tomo aire.- ¿Podrías...quedarte dentro de mi mientras dormimos?

Aang parpadeó un par de veces, sorprendido ante la repentina propuesta. Las mejillas de Katara comenzaban a enrojecer profundamente.

El maestro-aire sonrió.

-Claro que sí, amor.- Dijo antes de plantar un beso sobre la frente de su esposa.

Se deslizó dentro de ella con una delicadeza casi irreal, como si se asegurase de que ella lograra sentir cada movimiento, cada sensación, cada emoción en tan sencilla acción.

No hubo más palabras, solo se quedaron ahí, compartiendo la calidez de la cama. Su cama.

-o-o

Lunes: Humor.

Martes: Drama.

Miércoles: Lemon (?)

Alguna sugerencia para mañana?

Todo es bienvenido :3

Como siempre, espero que la hayas disfrutado. Nos leeremos pronto ^^

Gracias por leer.


	4. Día 4: Código Secreto

Hola de nuevo, gente! x3

De vedad lamento no haber podido actualizar así que se los compensaré. Y disculpa si te molesta, pero aprovecharé para tomarme el atrevimiento y explicar por qué los dejé plantados...

Una amiga mía está desaparecida. Ya se cumplió más de una semana y no nos habían dicho mucho, aunque aún hay rumores de que se le vio por aquí, en Veracruz, Ver.

Su nombre es Zuleyra Anahí Aveldaño Pedraza, tiene 15 años. Ya emitieron la alerta Amber, así que pueden encontrar una foto en Internet muy fácilmente.

Para mi fue algo bastante fuerte y desconcertante, así que me disculpo si me ausenté. Si nos pueden ayudar de verdad significaría mucho. Gracias de antemano.

Fuera de eso, ha habido algunos asuntos delicados y muy personales de los que no quiero entrar en detalle. Pero pienso continuar con los capítulos, ok?

Espero los disfrutes.

Avatar: el último maestro del aire no me pertenece.

Clasificación: K+

-o-o

Día 4: Código Secreto.

_Quiero pensar que la "A" es por Anhelo..._

Katara se encontraba al pie del lava-platos, una franela verde en mano mientras secaba los vasos y platos que había utilizado para la cena de aniversario que había preparado esa misma noche.

Ya habían pasado cerca de doce años desde aquel beso en el balcón, más hacía exactamente cinco años desde que la elegante ceremonia en la Tribu Agua del Sur había -en cierta forma- oficializado su unión.

La morena sonrió ante la sensación de los familiares brazos que rodeaban su cintura con dulzura.

-¿Amor?...-Llamó en un tono cantado y a la vez seductor, su aliento revoloteando en el oído de su esposa.- ¿Lista para tu regalo de aniversario?

La joven maestra colocó la última copa de cristal junto a la llave de agua, su rostro girándose lentamente en dirección al hombro que Aang le había besado.

Katara soltó una risita antes de darse media vuelta y que uno de sus brazos encontrara el pecho del joven Avatar.

-Claro.- Afirmó con una sonrisa.

El sonido que sus labios provocaron al separarse pareció hacer eco en la habitación. La firme mano sobre el pecho de Aang le desconcertó un poco...

-¿Qué ocurre?- Cuestionó confundido mientras su esposa desviaba la mirada.

-Aang...- Llamó.- Lo he estado pensando y...- Respiró hondo.

Las mejillas del joven maestro-aire se tornaron rojizas apenas las palabras salieron de los labios de su esposa.

-...quiero un bebé.

Los ojos de Katara mostraban un brillo tan especial esa noche, un brillo de deseo...de anhelo.

-Está bien, amor...-Respondió finalmente. Una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.-...Tengamos un bebé.- Añadió antes de plantar un beso sobre la frente de la morena.

* * *

><p><em>Y la "M" por Madrugada...<em>

El silencio fue brutalmente desgarrado por aquel desesperado llanto...

Katara alcanzó a escuchar el silencioso gruñido que se ahogaba en su cabello. Sonrió.

-Tu hijo está despierto...

Justo en ese instante se escucharon los chasquidos del reloj de vela y la sonrisa de la morena se desvaneció. Una nueva risita surgiendo entre la oscuridad del cuarto.

-Pasada la madrugada es tu hijo...

La maestra-agua soltó un suspiro antes de ponerse en pie y comenzar a caminar en dirección a la habitación del pequeño.

-Ya, ya. Tranquilo. Llamó adormitada mientras encendía la luz del cuarto y se acercaba a la cuna de madera.

La morena sonrió en cuanto distinguió el biberón que Aang había dejado sobre la cajonera del lado derecho de la cuna; había sido tan atento con el tema del bebé, y a pesar del poco tiempo que comenzaba a pasar con ella y Bumi, parecía siempre ser suficiente.

Tomó al pequeño Bumi en brazos y comenzó a arrullarle.

-Lo sé...- Añadió dándole en biberón.

El primogénito de la joven pareja había heredado el apetito de su tío, de eso no había duda ahora que Katara veía el vacío biberón en su mano. Recostó al pequeño en su hombro antes de comenzar a palpar su espalda. Su corazón casi da un vuelco cuando se dio media vuelta y encontró a su esposo de pie en la puerta.

-¡Aang!- Exclamó.- Pensé que estabas dormido.

El joven Avatar sonrió.

-Sabes que tengo el sueño ligero.- Comentó acercándose a ella.

Katara retomó la posición que tenía el somnoliento bebé antes de colocarlo en la cuna cuando escuchó la voz de su esposo.

-Y tú que no creías ser una buena madre.- Bromeó el monje.

-Pues...- Agregó la morena antes de cubrir al pequeño con un esponjoso edredón.-... Aún no ha terminado.

-No lo sé, estabas tan preocupada.- Comentó colocando ambas manos sobre los hombros de su esposa.- Ahora mírate. Toda una mamá.

En eso se escuchó una voz, una aguda y chillona voz...

-¡Mamá!

* * *

><p><em>Además de una "O", por Ondina...<em>

-De verdad lo lamento, Maestra Katara...- Dijo una enfermera de avanzada edad mientras se acercaba a la agotada morena que yacía sobre la cama del hospital.

Katara alzó la mirada, lágrimas en sus ojos mientras notaba el pequeño bulto que la partera había envuelto en una delgada y suave cobija cuyo alguna vez brillante color azul era ahora opacado por las manchitas de sangre que se esparcían desastrosamente sobre la tela.

-...solo teníamos cobijas azules. Pero es una hermosa y saludable niña. Felicitaciones.

Aang sintió la mano de su esposa relajarse antes de estirar los brazos lentamente en dirección a la recién nacida.

Katara no pudo evitar recargarse sobre el hombro de su marido. Descubrió el rostro de la pequeña bebé con el cuidado que se trata a un delicado cristal, y los párpados le temblaron antes de revelar los brillantes orbes celestes que miraban curiosos a la joven pareja.

-Es preciosa...- Murmuró la maestra-agua, una amplia sonrisa en sus labios.

La mirada de la morena se nubló con lágrimas a la vez que la voz de su Aang se le colaba por los oídos.

-Igual que tú, amor.

De repente se escuchó el azote de la puerta que daba a la habitación donde la pareja disfrutaba de tan especial momento.

-¡Oye! ¡No puedes entrar ahí!- Le escucharon gritar a la partera, quien intentó cubrirle el paso al niño que tan ansiosamente corría en dirección a la cama en donde su madre sujetaba a su nueva hermanita.

-¡Quiero ver!- Gritó emocionado mientras daba de saltos, sus manitas aferrándose al metálico barandal de la cama.

-¡Bumi!- Llamó Katara antes de intercambiar miradas con su esposo, quien tomó al pequeño de a penas siete años antes de subirlo a la cama, sentándolo sobre una de sus piernas.

-Wow...- Exclamó inclinándose para ver más claramente el fino rostro de la pequeña.-...es tan...pequeñita. ¿Puedo nombrarla?

-Ya teníamos un nombre en mente, hijo...- Respondió el joven Avatar, ganándose una confundida mirada por parte de su esposa.-... O al menos yo lo tengo.

Katara sonrió cunado los ojos de su esposo se clavaron en los suyos, casi podía leer el nombre en ellos. Tragó un poco de saliva por mera ansiedad.

-Kya...- Dijo en una voz tan dulce que podría hacer que el corazón de Katara se derritiese.

* * *

><p><em>Y por último, una "R", por Refugio...<em>

Se había anunciado el arribo de la estrepitosa tormenta a través de la estación de radio oficial de Ciudad República esa misma mañana, más el joven Avatar no le prestó mucha preocupación, -no era como si pudiese notar el alboroto desde la cálida cama que compartía con su esposa- o al menos así fue hasta que escuchó aquel ensordecedor trueno que pareció haber estremecido el suelo.

La puerta de la habitación se azotó segundos después, provocando que la pareja se levantara de golpe solo para encontrar a sus tres hijos corriendo desesperadamente en su dirección. Tenzin, de a penas cinco años, fue el primero en aferrarse al borde del edredón y comenzar a subir a la cama con la agilidad de un lemur.

-¡¿Escucharon eso?!- Exclamó Kya mientras gateaba velozmente sobre la cama y se ocultaba bajo el brazo de su madre antes de tirar del edredón y colocarlo sobre su cabeza.- ¡Fue espantoso!

Aang fue a decir algo, más se detuvo al darse cuenta que los niños se habían adueñado de la cama. Bumi se había arrastrado por debajo del edredón, acomodándose entre sus padres, y a Tenzin parecían temblarle las manos al aferrarse a la camisa del joven Avatar. En eso escuchó la voz de la pequeña Kya, quien descubrió su rostro de entre la gruesa cobija.

-¿Podemos quedarnos con ustedes, mami?- Preguntó.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí, por favor!- Respondió Tenzin jalando la manga de su padre nuevamente.

Aang y Katara intercambiaron una somnolienta mirada, la morena sonrió antes de soltar una risita.

-De acuerdo.- Respondió el maestro-aire.- Pero solo una noche.

Claro que había un detalle que Aang no alcanzó a oír acerca de la tormenta...y es que duraría toda una semana.

-o-o

No sabes como lamento no haber podido subir esto antes.

Continuaré con la semana, aunque no estoy segura si tendré algo para mañana (la inspiración comienza a ser algo distante con todos los cambios que me han caído encima...) pero veré que puedo hacer para el siguiente, está bien?

Espero que lo hayas disfrutado y nuevamente me disculpo por la falta.

Gracias por leer.


	5. Día 5: Brebaje

Holisisis x3

Quiero disculpare por ésto que quedó medio arrumbado (no, de verdad...tuve que estarle sacudiendo las telarañas xD) pero lo continuaré, va?

Ésta es la continuación de la semana (que se volvió mes :P) Kataang! ^w^

Ahí te va x3

Seré sincera, no sabía qué hacer para éste capítulo así que abrí mi diccionario nuevo (oh, shi *3*) y me encontré ésta palabra xD

Espero lo disfrutes ^^

Avatar:El último maestro del aire no me pertenece.

Clasificación: K+

-o-o

Día 5: Brebaje.

Pudieron haberse ahorrado todo ese sufrimiento...si tan solo hubiese una forma de regresar el tiempo.

Katara se encontraba envuelta en un grueso edredón hecho con la más fina lana de koala-oveja que se podría encontrar en el mercado; dejó salir un leve gruñido cuando giró sobre el colchón y se percató del vacío espacio a su derecha.

Entonces escuchó el débil crujir de la puerta de la habitación, una familiar voz emergiendo del otro lado de ella.

-¿Cariño?- Llamó Aang mientras se acercaba lentamente al somnoliento bulto de sábanas, una charola en sus manos.- ¿Estás despierta?- Murmuró colocando el sencillo desayuno sobre la cómoda de madera antes de tomar asiento al lado de su esposa.- Te traje el desayuno.

El joven Avatar ayudó a su esposa a incorporarse y colocó una suave almohada en su espalda, Katara sonrió.

Demonios, se sentía tan culpable.

Con ahora 24 años, el joven Avatar había olvidado dejarle las llaves de la casa a su esposa, quien, -luego de volver de una demostración de curación en el hospital de Ciudad República- optó por tomar un barco para llegar al Templo Aire de la Isla; sin embargo, ese no fue el problema principal. Sucedió que apenas la morena llegó al embarcadero, se desató una terrible tormenta. Justamente en uno de los días libres de los acólitos del aire.

Katara alcanzó a utilizar sus poderes para no mojarse, aún así, el viento era fuerte y frío.

Y ahí estaba ahora, envuelta en un grueso edredón de lana de koala-oveja de la mejor calidad...

-No te descubras mucho, amor.- Dijo Aang mientras colocaba el tibio edredón sobre los hombros de Katara.- Vamos, tienes que desayunar.- Le animó al acercarse a ella y rodearla con uno de sus brazos, su otra mano tomando la charola.

La maestra-agua no pudo evitar arrugar la nariz ante el viscoso y casi verdoso aspecto de lo que -le pareció- era un caldo de foca ártica echado a perder. Observó a su marido con una sonrisa forzada, tragó saliva.

-Sé que no se ve muy bien, pero la verdad es que no entendí muy bien la receta que me diste para el preparado que querías.- Comentó Aang, la mano que antes sujetaba la charola ahora se encontraba detrás de su cuello, sus mejillas ruborizadas de pena.

-No te preocupes...- Respondió ella mientras estiraba un brazo tratando casi desesperadamente por tomar uno de los pañuelos desechables que tenía en la cómoda del otro lado de la cama.- Podría ser peor.

Aang se puso de pie y tomó la caja de pañuelos sin mucho problema. Katara sonrió, tomó uno de ellos y se limpió la nariz.

-Lo dudo mucho...- Reclamó con una sonrisa afligida.- Ahora tendrás que esperar otra temporada para ir a visitar a tu papá.

-Amor, no seas tan duro contigo mismo, ¿de acuerdo?- Dijo mientras dejaba caer el pañuelo en el saturado bote de basura junto a su cama.- Es más, no debiste salir de la junta del consejo solo para venir hasta aquí a cuidarme.

-Claro que sí.- Reclamó sentándose al lado de su esposa.- No puedo dejarte aquí sola cuando todos los acólitos se han tomado la semana libre...- Agregó tomando una cuchara del sospechoso preparado.-...y mucho menos en tu condición.

Katara arqueó una ceja, una sonrisa escapando de sus labios.

-Aang, no estoy lisiada...- Comentó a modo de broma.-... solo estoy embarazada.

-Exacto.- Afirmó antes de soplar el poco brebaje que comenzaba a resbalarse por las orillas de la cuchara y acercarlo a los labios de la morena.

Katara rodó los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa y abrió la boca, tomando de la cuchara con cuidado. Sus ojos se cerraron de golpe y arrugó la nariz con disgusto.

-Es horrible, ¿verdad?...

Katara asintió antes de tragar y soltar una risita.

-Sí...-Afirmó.- Solo prométeme que me dejarás las preparaciones a mi para cuando el bebé llegue a enfermarse.

-Será un placer.

-o-o

Error: 404- Inspiración no encontrada.

Supongo que cuenta como fic de relleno para la semana xD

Espero lo hayas disfrutado ^^

Gracias por leer.


	6. Día 6: Lunar

Hola otra vez ^^

Ahora si quiero terminar con los fics pendientes por que tengo uno que me anda carcomiendo ya quiero comenzarlo ya xD

Éste es el penúltimo fic de la Semana Kataang U-U y de una vez quiero avisarles que para el próximo capítulo tengan preparado un camión lleno de pañuelos (no digan que no les advertí ^^)

Avatar: El último maestro del aire no me pertenece.

Clasificación: M

o-o-

Día 6: Lunar.

_La primera vez que lo vio fue por accidente..._

Había sido después de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Bosco -el oso mascota del Rey Tierra- ,que el equipo Avatar volvió a su casa en Ba Sing Se.

Aang caminaba en dirección a su habitación junto con el mal sabor de boca que le había dejado aquella cruda conversación con Long Feng; perecía estar en un completo trance para cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación. Entonces, el tiempo pareció congelarse.

Ahí estaba Katara, saliendo del cuarto de baño, una toalla envolviendo su desnudo cuerpo.

-¡Aang!- Exclamó dominada por el pánico. La suave tela arrugándose bajo sus puños.

La sorpresa fue tal que los brazos de la morena parecieron debilitarse y la toalla descendió peligrosamente.

Katara nuca creyó sentirse tan agradecida con sus reflejos de maestra-agua, pues había logrado sujetar la toalla justo antes de caer; y fue ese el momento en el que lo vio.

Justo ahí, muy por debajo de la clavícula, cercano al centro de su pecho izquierdo, había un pequeño punto de un tono más oscuro que el resto de su morena piel.

Las mejillas de Aang se tornaron de un color rojizo y Katara pareció seguir su ejemplo. Le cruzó por la mente que la razón por que la que nunca había visto ese lunar antes era, tal vez, porque estaba viendo más de lo que en realidad debería.

-A-Aang...- Llamó un tanto apenada.- ¿Podrías...tu sabes, salir de mi habitación?...por favor.

El joven Avatar salió de su trance y desvió la mirada avergonzado.

-Cla-claro...lo siento.- Balbuceó mientras se alejaba por la puerta.

Diablos, el latir de su corazón parecía una estrepitosa estampida de toros de gemsbok.

No había sido su intención, fue solo una coincidencia...una muy desafortunada y vergonzosa coincidencia.

* * *

><p><em>La segunda vez fue por curiosidad...<em>

Sus cuerpos estaban presionados con fuerza en la oscuridad, sus labios parecían fusionarse con cada beso y las caricias simulaban descontrol al recorrer la cálida piel del otro con un deseo casi inconsciente. Era un total deleite.

Era su aniversario...

Dos años habían pasado ya desde aquel beso en el balcón, aquel punto de partida que dio inicio a ta extraordinaria unión.

Les había costado algo de trabajo el lograr escabullirse de Sokka y el resto de sus amigos que dormían en el campamento; los densos arbustos y frondosos árboles parecían estar de su lado esa fresca noche de otoño.

Era casi media noche, más la luna llena le había mantenido mucho más despierta que nunca. Katara había tenido la idea de alejarse del campamento por algunas horas, ¿o acaso era un crimen desear una noche al lado de su novio?

Por los espíritus...eran tan jóvenes...jóvenes enamorados.

Normalmente, a Katara le hubiera incomodado un poco sentir el húmedo musgo bajo sus rodillas, pero no ésta vez; estaba algo distraída luego que Aang deslizara una mano por debajo de su vestido lentamente, sin mencionar la fascinante sensación de su aliento revoloteando en sus labios después de aquel apasionante beso.

Aang se recostó sobre el grueso tronco del árbol caído a sus espaldas y tomó la cintura de Katara con firmeza, acercando su cuerpo al de él. La morena había aprovechado el momento en que Aang la desprendió del suelo para colocar sus piernas a los lados de su cadera, dejando caer su peso sobre la entrepierna del joven maestro-aire.

Aang soltó un leve gemido y Katara retrocedió un poco, levantándose sobre sus rodillas.

-No...- Murmuró Aang. Su voz se escuchó tan firme, incluso más grave de lo normal, su respiración, profunda y acelerada.

Katara sintió como su piel se erizaba cuando Aang le tomó de las mejillas y acercó su rostro al de él.

Aún bajo el oscuro manto de la noche la luna llena alcanzaba a iluminar el bosque de una manera casi antinatural, permitiendo que la morena notara las dilatadas pupilas de su novio.

-Nunca te vayas...-Le murmuró, ésta vez un profundo sentimiento de súplica arrastrada por su voz. Era como si el mundo se llegara a terminar si no decía esas palabras.

Katara se inclinó, y rozando los labios del joven, murmuró:

-Jamás en la vida.

Aang llevó una se sus manos al hombro de Katara y deslizando lentamente la tela de su vestido encontró lo que hacía tanto tiempo le había asombrado.

-¿Qué es ésto?...- Preguntó a modo de broma mientras plantaba un dulce beso sobre el pequeño lunar.

-Un lunar...- Respondió Katara, su voz lenta y sensual.- Son muy comunes en la gente de la Tribu Agua.

Aang comenzó a sembrar un camino de húmedos besos sobre el cuello de la morena.

-Me encanta...

* * *

><p><em>Y la tercera. La tercera vez fue porque ambos sabían que ya no existía razón para ocultarlo...<em>

No era su noche de bodas...

Mucho menos su luna de miel...

Por los espíritus, apenas se habían comprometido un par de semanas atrás.

Ya habían hecho cosas como éstas antes; conocían por partes el cuerpo desnudo del otro; sin embargo, eso estaba por cambiar.

-¿Dónde estuviste toda mi vida?- Preguntó sintiendo cómo Aang hundía su rostro en su cabello.

-Buscándote...- Murmuró en su oído.

Una corta risa escapó de los labios de ella.

-Pero me encontraste...

Aang asintió.

-Y nunca te dejaré ir.

No hubo velas al rededor de la cama...

Ni pétalos de rosa decorando las sábanas...

Definitivamente no era el escenario que ella había imaginado para su primera vez, pero eso era lo de menos...ésta era su primera vez, y sería con la persona que más amaba en el mundo. Eso era lo importante.

-Esto es raro...- Comentó Katara mientras se soltaba el cabello, alistándose para dormir.

-¿De qué hablas?- Le escuchó decir a Aang, que se había quitado la camisa.

-No lo sé...-Agregó, captando que él era inconsciente de lo difícil que le estaba haciendo las cosas al exponerse de esa forma ante la joven de ahora 22 años.- Es la primera vez que dormimos en la misma habitación.

Aang aprovechó el momento en el que Katara se rehusó a hacer contacto visual para acercarse a ella por detrás.

-¿Y es eso lo que te hace sonrojar?- Bromeó antes de rodearle a cintura con ambos brazos y cargarla.

-¡Aang!- Exclamó con una sonrisa. Él más que nadie sabía en donde tenía cosquillas.- ¡Bájame!

El joven Avatar se dejó caer sobre la cama, el fino cuerpo de Katara descansando en su pecho.

-¿Qué sucede?- Bromeó, sus grises ojos clavados en la morena.- ¿Acaso la futura señora del Avatar teme dormir en la misma cama que él?

Katara soltó una risita.

-Querrás decir "Señorita del Avatar".- Le corrigió tocando la punta de la nariz con su dedo índice juguetonamente.

-Eso se puede solucionar.

Un leve brillo de impresión se coló en los ojos de Katara. Aqueo la ceja sospechosamente.

-Tranquila, amor, solo fue una broma...- Agregó Aang con una sonrisa de arrepentimiento.

-No, no es lo que crees...- Comentó la joven con una sonrisa.- Es solo que lo he estado pensando mucho, ¿sabes?

-¿A qué te refieres, Katara?- Preguntó con un notable sentimiento de preocupación.

-A nosotros...- Dijo tomando sus mejillas entre sus manos.-...Aang...estoy lista.

No hubo más palabras...simplemente no hicieron falta.

Aang se sentó lentamente y Katara colocó sus piernas a cada lado de su cadera. Se besaron y el tiempo pareció correr mucho más lento.

La sensación que provocaron las manos de Aang sobre la cálida y morena piel de la maestra-agua era lo más excitante que había sentido en su vida, eso hasta que sus sexos se encontraron en la oscuridad de la habitación.

Aang miró a su futura esposa siendo arrasada por las olas del placer y la pasión, entonces, su mirada encontró el solitario punto, pequeñas gotas de sudor haciendo brillar la piel de su futura esposa. Cerró los ojos, ¿cómo algo tan singular podía causarle tanta excitación?

Sus labios encontraron el pequeño lunar y pronto, también, alcanzó las estrellas.

_Aang vio ese lunar porque así debía ser._

o-o-

Gracias por leer.


	7. Día 7: La Última Vez

Fin de la Semana Kataang TT-TT

Quiero agradecerte por haberme acompañado en esta locura de derrame emocional y mental TTwTT

Y sin más que decir, te presento el último capítulo...

Recomendación: Un camión lleno de pañuelos desechables.

Clasificación: T

o-o-

Día 7: La Última Vez.

Aang ya no recordaba la última vez que sostuvo a uno de sus bebés por primera vez. No recordaba la última vez que habían hecho el amor bajo una radiante luna llena...

...ya ni siquiera recordaba la incontable cantidad de veces que le había repetido las palabras "Te amo." en ese mismo día; aunque, curiosamente, siempre existió esa urgencia de decirlo.

Katara se había quedado sentada a su lado sobre la cama desde que Aang le dijo que quería tomar una siesta. Las últimas dos horas parecieron una tortura, pues el ya viejo Avatar no podía conciliar el sueño y su nublada memoria hacía que -al intentar recordar algún momento alegre en su vida- la mayor parte de sus recuerdos no coincidieran con los de la mujer de blancos cabellos que sujetaba su mano en silencio. Lágrimas secas sobre sus mejillas.

Katara estaba consciente que ese podía ser el último día para su esposo, que las secuelas de estar encerrado en un sólido bloque de hielo tenían que llegar tarde o temprano. Sabía que después de ello todo, absolutamente todo lo que alguna vez compartieron, su hogar, su habitación, su cama...todo se convertiría en nada más que un colosal puñado de recuerdos fantasmagóricos de una armoniosa vida de felicidad e incondicional amor.

Simplemente no era justo...

Él ya no recordaba el día de la semana...

Ella aún frecuentaba el lejano recuerdo de aquel primer beso en la oscuridad.

Aang parecía estar seguro de solo dos cosas: Amaba a Katara y que las pérdidas de memoria eran temporales. Por ello, cuando sintió que el golpe de recuerdos que le llenó los ojos de lágrimas, hizo lo posible por incorporarse sobre la fría cama.

-No...no llores, mi amor...- Suplicó cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Se había precipitado al querer moverse como si tuviera 19 años de nuevo.-...por favor.

Preocupada por la repentina acción de su esposo, Katara colocó una almohada detrás de su espalda.

-No te muevas mucho, amor.- Dijo con un aire de tristeza mientras remojaba una toalla en la cubeta de agua tibia ubicada sobre la cómoda. Limpió su frente con delicadeza.

Una cálida sensación se albergó en el pecho de Katara cuando sintió la mano de Aang posarse sobre su mejilla, limpiando una nueva lágrima con su pulgar.

-No llores...- Murmuró con voz quebradiza.

-Lo siento...- Dijo Katara soltando la toalla. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se lanzó a sus brazos, hundiendo su rostro en la tela de su camisa-...tengo tanto miedo, Aang...

La mano sobre la mejilla de Katara descendió hasta llegar a su barbilla, alzando su rostro en dirección a los grises ojos que le miraban con ternura.

-Lo sé...- Dijo acariciando su cabello dulcemente antes de envolverla en un fuerte abrazo.-...yo también.

-Sé que tengo que ser fuerte, pero...no sé si pueda serlo por mi cuenta...- Sollozó al sentir como la temperatura del cuerpo de su esposo se desvanecía en el aire.

-Amor...- Llamó. Su voz era temblorosa y rasposa.-...tu ya eres fuerte. Eres la persona más maravillosa que pude conocer. Cariño...eres el amor de mi vida.

Una risita escapó de los labios de Katara, sabía lo que significaban aquellas palabras, él mismo se las había explicado hace mucho tiempo.

La morena subió a la cama para ser recibida por los brazos de su esposo, recargó su cabeza en su hombro y alcanzó a escuchar el leve latir de su corazón. Aang respiró profundamente, sintiendo como el aliento de la vida se le escapaba lentamente.

-Katara...

-¿Sí?...-Murmuró en silencio.

-¿Ya te había dicho que te amo?

-Sí...-Afirmó con lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas, una triste sonrisa en sus labios. Ojos clavados en el vacío.

-...entonces solo me queda agradecerte...- Respiró profundamente.-...por ir en trineo-pingüino conmigo...

Tomó la mano de Katara, entrelazando sus dedos lentamente. Ella giró su cabeza con cuidado, encontrando una débil sonrisa sobre los labios de Aang.

-Te amo...- Musitó acercando su rostro al de él.

El espacio entre ellos se desvaneció y sus labios se encontraron...por última vez.

o-o-

Gracias por leer.


End file.
